


and yet

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit, mention of the nogistune, post 3b fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was different after the Nogistune. A little more quiet, more controlled. Not so loose-limbed and smart-mouthed. Peter can’t say that he misses Stiles’ constant need for fidgeting or snorting at whatever he amused himself with.</p><p>And yet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	and yet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt steter + "come over here and make me"

Stiles was different after the Nogistune. A little more quiet, more controlled. Not so loose-limbed and smart-mouthed. Peter can’t say that he misses Stiles’ constant need for fidgeting or snorting at whatever he amused himself with.

And yet…

“Stiles, would you stop being so damn quiet?” Peter grumbled from the couch. He was in the middle of reading an ancient text on druids that he acquired from one of Deaton’s witch friends while Stiles sat in the kitchen doing schoolwork.

He heard Stiles swivel in his chair towards the couch. “What?”

Peter met his confused stare with his own annoyed glare. “You’re too quiet, Stiles. Apparently that grates on my nerves.”

Stiles tipped his head to the right in that lethal confused puppy face, a learned behavior from Scott, though he was genuine in his confusion. “I don’t know what you mean, Peter.”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. “You used to annoy me so much by clicking your pen, bouncing your leg up and down, chewing on whatever you was in hand’s reach. I could go on, believe me,” he said, eyes lost in thought. “Now, you’re so quiet. I almost can’t stand it.”

Stiles brow furrowed. He knew he wasn’t the same, but quiet? He was too quiet now? That didn’t occur to him and it bothered Peter. He didn’t feel a need for movement as much as he used to. It used to ground him he supposed, allowing the excess out. But now he felt calm.

He didn’t know that he could force himself to make idle noise, but there was something he could do, he thought wickedly. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you come over here and make me?” he asked, eyebrows raised, eyes full of amusement.

The change in mood caught Peter by surprise. He was stunned for a moment while Stiles grinned at him. “You little shit,” he huffed, pulling himself up and striding over to where his boyfriend worked.

“Me?” Stiles asked, all innocence and wide eyes, looking up at Peter through thick, dark lashes.

Peter yanked Stiles up and pushed him against the wall with an audible “oof.” He mouthed at Stiles neck, running his tongue up the tendon there and biting down. Stiles whimpered when Peter pulled back.

“Peter,” he whined, bucking his hips.

Peter smirked. “Now that-” he paused, nipping at Stiles’ ear. “-is more like it.”


End file.
